Three Weeks
by Mimaay
Summary: Three weeks. Don't fall in love with him for just three, little weeks. He's just going to dump you after that like all the others girls. It can't be that hard, right? -SasuSaku- High School Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfic EVER! It's a High School fic, AU, whatever. Soo.. read on!

Info:

Pairing: SasuSaku

Side Parings: NaruHina, NejiTen, InoSai, and a little ShikaTemari

Rating: T, for now

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

* * *

"_Thank you… Sasuke. For saving me from the big, green monster, Lee."_

"_No problem, babe." Sasuke smiled one of his heart-stopping smiles to Sakura, who was held in his arms. _

_He closed his eyes and leaned down._

Beep.

_Sakura's eyes fluttered close._ 'Oh. My. God. Sasuke Uchiha is about to kiss me!'

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_His lips were only an inch away from her and then…_

…

…

…

BEEP!!

Suddenly, Sasuke's face disappeared and in his place was as white ceiling with pictures of her best friends. Hinata, TenTen, and some of Ino when Sakura was only 10 years old. Her eyes were twinkling and she had a blinding smile on her face. Sakura was no longer wrapped in Sasukes arms, but her warm, pink, blankets.

BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura groaned and rolled on her side, facing her alarm clock that read 6:01 a.m. She quickly turned if off and glared at it.

'_Damn alarm clock! It ruined my awesome dream!'_

Reluctantly, Sakura rolled out of bed and dragged herself into her bathroom. Her bathroom was pretty big for a girl as small as herself. The walls were a light shade of blue, and she had the beach theme going on. She turned on the warm water and splashed her face, waking her up. Sakura looked up. In the mirror, she could see a skinny, 17 year old girl with big emerald eyes that were half closed. Under those eyes were bags. She showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and pulled her pink hair in a high ponytail.

While Sakura was putting on her make-up, which was mascara, foundation, and cover-up, a loud rumbling sound could be heard. She looked at her stomache, which growled again.

Slowly, the tired girl walked to the large kitchen for some breakfast. She opened the cabinet and took out a bowl her favorite cereal. She dumped the contents of the box into the bowl, but only crumbs came out.

'_Damn. I'm almost out of Cocoa Puffs. '_

While she was savoring the crunchy, chocolaty cereal, a small piece of paper caught Sakura's eye. She slowly scanned it. On it read:

_Dearest Sakura-Blossom,_

_I'm sorry to suddenly leave, but I got a job that pays a lot while I was clubbing last night. Next to this letter is 1,000 dollars. Make sure that lasts for two months! See you soon! Don't get in any trouble!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Your mother, Nadeshiko_

Sakura stared at the letter, her face indifferent. She's been left alone many times before, but she was still a little disappointed.

'_Lots of love and don't get in trouble my ass!! Grrr... I should be used to this, this happens all the time!'_

Her mother worked as a bartender on different cruise ships. The time she left Sakura on her own ranged from 1 week to 6 months. At first, Sakura would travel with her mother, but that go too expensive and tiring. Right when Sakura tuned 14, she started being left at home to take care of herself.

Working as a bartender paid pretty good money, but Sakura's mom came home drunk _all_ the time. Like last night. Sakura was kept from getting sleep because she was making sure her mom didn't do something stupid, like run around town naked, which she attempted a couple times. The memory was still fresh in Sakura's mind.

"_Mom! What are you doing?!" Sakura ran to her drunk mother, who was blushing and giggling like crazy. You'd think that Sakura was the mom, and her mother was the silly, horny teenager._

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'M STRIPPING!!" Nadeshiko giggled again and hiccuped._

_"No. Stop." Sakura banged her head against the wall. God, her mom was an idiot. "Bad."_

_"But it would be FUN to run around like this! AHAHAHA!!" The red hair women stumbled to the door and fell over._

_"Owwie." That was all she said before she passed out. Sakura cussed and dragged her mom through the large house, onto the couch. She turned her on her side and left to get her sleep, even though it was 4 in the morning._

Sakura tossed the letter in the trash can while grabbing a sweater and her car keys. Time to go to school. She walked toward her pink Porsche and drove to school. When she arrived, the first thing she saw was "Hidden Leaf Private School" (aka HELL) in big, bold letters. Her school was mostly full of stupid, rich bastards. Hence, the private school part. The only reason she was at this stupid school was because her mom thought she would get a better education in a private school since she wasn't home a lot. Wrong. Richer kids just mean more parties, with more beer, and more drugs. Oh, and better quality and variety. Screw just beer, lets have maragaritas and tequila and wine too!

"Sakura!" a voice yelled. "Over here!" Said girl turned her head and saw one of her best friends, TenTen. After parking her car, she walked toward her older friend.

TenTen was a year older than Sakura, with chocolate hair and matching eyes. She was as tough as someone could get. No one stood in her way. She can fight with weapons and kick your ass too.

"Oh look! There's Hinata!" TenTen exclaimed.

There Hinata was, coming out of a Ferrari, with her older brother Neji. They were The Huugas. Almost as famous as The Uchiha Brothers. Neji was Sasuke's rival and almost everything. Hinata was a quiet, caring girl. You could talk about all you're worries and she'll know exactly what to say. Unless Naruto's around her, then she faints.

Speaking of Naruto, he just arrived in the parking lot in his bright orange Mustang. Naruto Uzumaki. He was loud and he practically knew everyone. EVERYONE. He was one of the nicest people I know, besides Hinata.

_"Call me so I can come and do it for you. Call me so I can come and prove it for you. Call me so I can make it juicy for―"_

Sakura (along with everyone else) turned her head to see where the music was coming from, although she already knew. A sleek, shiny Bugatti Veyron parked next to Naruto's car. Out came Sasuke Uchiha and his current girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey, Bastard!" Naruto said to his best friend. Well, actually he yelled it, but that's normal talk to him.

"Hn. Shut up, Loser." Sasuke greeted back.

Ino turned her head to Sakura and gave her an in-your-face look. Then, she clung to Sasuke's arm and gave him a long, passionate kiss, though all of us (all of us meaning the entire school) knew their relationship was anything but passonite.

Ino and Sakura used to be best friends from third grade to the beginning of high school. They went everywhere together. It was like they were joined at the hip. Why did it stop? That's when Sasuke Uchiha went to their school. Now, when two best friends like the same guy, of course there is going to be competition. And that's exactly what happened. Ino and Sakura both decided that they were going to be rivals from then on.

Well… Ino got him first. It wasn't a surprise to Sakura. I mean, Ino was gorgeous, wealthy, and popular. Overall, she was just more of Sasuke's type.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. He was pretty much Hidden Leaf High's celebrity along with Neji and Naruto. He was also the school's heartthrob. Why?

1. He hot. He has black blue hair and black eyes that make you turn to mush. Plus, he's _ripped_. I mean, damn.

2. He's rich. He owns the most expensive car in the world! Double damn.

3. It had been rumored that he's _good_. If you know what I mean.

Ino and Sasuke finally pulled out of their kiss, scratch that, make-out session after Naruto was screaming, "MY EYES! MY POOR, BEAUTIFUL EYES!!"

Ino looked at Sakura again and this time mouthed the words "be jealous" to her.

'Whatever.' Sakura thought as she walked toward the schools gates. To tell you the truth, Sakura wasn't jealous. At all. Because she knew that all of Sasuke's girlfriends never lasted more than three weeks.

And Ino's time is about up.

--

Sakura unhurriedly walked to her first class. _'Science with Mr. Kakashi… great.' _She thought. The bell rang 5 minutes ago but that's okay, because Kakashi was always at least ten minutes late every day.

She entered the cold classroom and looked at her surroundings. 'Good. He's not here yet. ' Everyone was either talking to their friends, messing around, or watching Naruto put a whoopee cushion on Kakashi's seat.

Sakura quietly sat down on her assigned seat and rested her head on her arm. She slowly drifted into sleep until she heard at loud fart sound. The pink haired girl looked up to see Kakashi holding the whoopee cushion in his hands while the rest of the class was cracking up. Naruto was in tears and looked like he was choking. She even saw Sasuke smirking.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice rang through the class. "Principal's office. Now." Naruto walked to the door, high-fiving everyone's hands in the class.

"I'LL BE BACK!" he yelled and gave a thumb up sign.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his nose. "OUT!" His reputation was ruined. Pffft. Yeah, right. He was already known a the always late, perverted, teacher. Add farting in won't really make a difference.

When the class finally settled down, the perverted teacher instructed "Today we will be doing an experiment. We will be making goop that explodes." He took a beaker and filled it with water, glue, and red dye. "Mix the ingredients well." He did so. "This part is a little dull. Pour the baking soda in slowly so the mixture won't suddenly burst. After, quickly cover the beaker with the bowl and wait." There suddenly was a BOOM and the mixture blew up. Kakashi smiled, "Now devils― I mean students, it's your turn. Remember; don't put too much baking soda."

Sakura looked at the ingredients. On her desk had glue, water, baking soda, purple dye, a spoon and a bowl. Seems simple enough. She took the beaker and filled it with the glue and water. Afterward, she took the spoon and mixed it until the combination until was a creamy white. Sakura added the purple dye. It looked so pretty. Lastly, she poured the baking soda in slowly.

'_I wonder what step Sasuke's on. One peek won't hurt. '_ She thought. Her eyes looked to her right. Sasuke was mixing his blue blend with an elbow on the table. His hair had a tint of blue in it because of the way the light was hitting it. Sakura wanted to feel if his hair was natural, or gelled. But, she couldn't because she was pouring the baking so―OH NO! THE BAKING SODA! SHIIIIT!

Sakura whipped her head to look at the mix. Bad move. Her mixture exploded all over her face, neck, and hair. The whole class was silent out of shock, and then erupted into laughter again. Sakura wiped her face with her hands and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her, laughing at her. Even Kakashi! Sakura's face heated up and buried her face in her hands, but then remembered that her hands were covered in goo as well.

'_Fuck…'_

"Sakura," Kakashi chucked. "I suggest you -laugh- go to the nurse -snort- to get cleaned up." Duh. "You also have -gasp- detention after school."

"Yes, sir." She ran to the door with her things. Right before she ran out, Kakashi added, "Oh and Sakura? Next time, please control your fantasies and pay attention in class." Sakura closed the door, but that didn't stop her from hearing her classmates snicker.

Sakura stayed in the nurse's room for the rest of the period. She couldn't go back, she would die of humiliation. So she waited there until the bell rang for break.

At break, she went by the big tree where she usually met TenTen and Hinata. She waited and waited and waited until they FINALLY came.

"Sorry Sakura. We were stuck in class." Hinata explained.

TenTen smiled, "Hey, can we go watch the boys play football?" They looked at each other and nodded.

On the field were all the athletic boys. That included Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Garra, Kankuro, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, Shino, and other boys that were little freshmen and sophomores. On the side were Chouji and Shikamaru as score keepers and a whole bunch of girls as cheerleaders with the captains, Ino and Karin.

"Go long!" Naruto shouted to Sai, who was new to football. Because of this, he didn't know what 'go long' meant. So he just stood there, watching the football fly in the air toward a pink hair girl.

"Ohmygod Sakura! It's coming to you! Catch it!" TenTen shouted.

Sakura looked and her energetic friend. "Huh? What?" She looked in front of her and went cross-eyed before the ball hit her right in the middle of her forehead. She fell to the ground as her vision went fuzzy.

"_NOO! NOW MY FOREHEAD'S GOING TO BE SWOLLEN! IT'S GOING TO BE EVEN BIGGER!"_

As Sakura slowly got up from the ground and glared at Naruto. "I. AM. GOING. TO. **KILL**. YOU." He shrunk back and said, "It wasn't my fault! Sai didn't catch it!" Sakura's glare went to Sai. "YOU. TOO."

'Which shall I murder first, Naruto or Sai. Hmmm… ' Sakura debated in her head. Sai didn't really know how to play football and Naruto was the one who threw it in her direction. So, she chose Naruto. She stalked toward him and gave him the hardest punch she could muster. Then, Sakura turned to Sai.

Before she could do anything, Said looked at her and stated, "Your forehead is extremely large. Did you know that? It's kind of ugly."

No one ever talks about Sakura's forehead. **EVER**. She smiled a fake smile and said,"Thank you for telling me. I never knew that."

"No problem," Said replied as he started walking back to the field. But after his second step, he was on the ground with Sakura pounding him.

"SAKURA!! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" TenTen cried with fear was in her voice.

"I DON'T CARE!HE MADE FUN OF MY FOREHEAD! I HOPE HE DIES!" It took 4 football players to get her off him. Sakura brushed the dirt off her and huffed. "That's what you get." Sai gave her a confused look. He remembered that one of his books told him to point out problems about people like if they have toilet paper on them or food in their teeth.

Right then, the bell rang for class. Time for health.

She stalked off into the gym and sat on the bleachers. Her teacher was Anko. "Today we will be practicing the mouth-to-mouth technique." All of the girls glanced in Sasuke's direction. "You will be partnered up with someone of the opposite gender." Then, she said the partners. "TenTen and Neji, Naruto and Hinata… hey look. Hinata fainted. Perfect." She continued saying names. More people kept getting partnered. "Karin and Suigetsu…"

'_Oh my gosh! I might be partnered with Sasuke! Four more people left!'_

"Sakura and… Lee. And lastly, Sasuke and Ino." Ino cheered while Lee exclaimed, "YOSH! I GET TO BE WITH THE BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM!" He puckered his lips at the so-called blossom, which was lying on the ground with her eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open. At that moment, she felt a pair of wet lips on her mouth. Sakura tried really hard not to gag, but failed miserably. Lee took this as if Sakura was pretending to wake up. When it was Sakura's turn, she just licked her fingers when Ankowasn't looking and put them on Lee's lips and blew on them, which worked quite well.

The bell rang for the next class. Sakura gathered her things and went to English with Asuma.

During that class, sleep took over Sakura and the next thing she knew, the bell rang and she had lunch detention, trash pick-up. She put on her gloves and went out to pick up trash in the quad. Wrong time though. A little freshmen that was running ran into Sakura, his greasy pizza now all over her shirt.

She was about to kill the freshmen. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you clean it up!" The shortie offered with a snicker. He reached up and wiped the sauce off, which happened to be on her right breast. Sakura yelled in fury and hit the kid with the garbage bag. The pervert ran away with chocolate milk in his hair.

_'Can this day get any worse?' _

Lunch was over, and the last class she had for the day was P.E. They were playing with Frisbees.

"Now youthful students! Let's practice our Frisbee skills! " Gai called Lee up to demonstrate. He threw the Frisbee at his mini me, who caught it one-handed. "Now youthful students! Try!" Sakura partnered with Hinata and they started throwing the green Frisbee back and forth. When Hinata was throwing it, the wind pickup and make the Frisbee go farther back that it was intended to go. Sakura, wanting to prove that she was good, ran backwards trying to catch the Frisbee.

"Sakura! Stop!" Hinata warned. But she was too late. Sakura fell into the deep swimming pool. When she got out, he clothes were soaked and clung to her flushed skin. She reeked of clorine.

_'That's it! This is officially the worst day EVER!'_

The rest of the period Sakura was in the nurse's office, once again, to dry off. The last bell rang and school was finally over for the day.

'Whoop dee doo. I still have detention.' Sakura sulked. She walked toward her science class.

When she entered, Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look. "You know what?" he said. "I heard about what happened to you today. I feel like you have been punished enough." Her silver haired teacher chuckled.

"Yay!" Sakura gave Kakashi a quick hug and went to her baby. (Her car.) While she skipped to the parking lot, she heard a voice "But Sasuke! I thought we had something special!"

Sakura skidded to a stop and tip-toed to the voice, which clearly belonged to Ino. She peeked around the corner and saw Sasuke and her rival. Sasuke looked annoying while Ino was in tears.

"No. We didn't." Sasuke declared.

"One more week! Please?!" Ino begged. God, she sounded desperate.

"No."

"But I love you!"

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do! I would do anything for you!"

"Then leave me alone." With that, Sasuke got in his Bugatti Veyron and left the school grounds.

Ino sat down and cried.

Sakura walked over to her ex-best friend. It was payback time. "Aww. Did Ino-pig get dumped? Again. "

Ino looked up, teary eyed. "Go away, Forehead. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But if you ever need someone to talk to, you know my number! I'll be glad to talk about all the reasons why he left you." Sakura grinned and went to her car and drove home, with one thought in her mind.

"_Today is officially the best day ever!"_

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter! What do you think?

Oh, and do you know what Sakura's moms real name is? I used Cardcaptor Sakura's moms name, just to let you know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, before you read this chapter, I suggest that you reread the other two. I add stuff to them because I didn't really like them that much. But, you don't have to if you don't want, you can continue and you won't be that confused.

I'm going to try to update every Tuesday.

OHMYGOD! I LOVED BREAKING DAWN!! EDWARD!! Sorry, I had to yell that out. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guess what? I'm Pregnant!**

* * *

Sleep. Glare at Alarm Clock. Dress. Eat. Drive to School. Sakura, like every week day, did her schedule.

When she got to school, that's a whole other thing. Everyone was talking about Sasuke and Ino's breakup. EVERYONE. You'd think people would be used to this by now, but they're not. Ino was in a corner crying her eyes out again, but this time she had all her friends next to her, comforting her. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at and scared away everyone who wasn't 5 feet away from him. Even Naruto. But, of course, he didn't leave.

"Hey! Sakura!" He yelled over to his best female friend. "Come over here!" Said girl walked slowly to the blonde idiot.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked.

He smiled his cute smile, and his blue eyes twinkled. "Aren't you happy that Bastard and Ino broke up?"

'_CHAA! YES!'_

"Uhh… I don't really care." She lied. She looked over at Sasuke, who was glaring at both of them. His eyes darted from the Idiot, to Annoying girl, back to Idiot, back to Annoying girl. Something was up, he could tell. Naruto usually didn't ask questions like that.

Sakura felt a little suspicious too. "Why do you want to know, Naruto?"

"I'll tell you in math." He winked and headed to class.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Now he was sure something was wrong.

Sakura stared at him dumbly_. 'Is he talking to me? He's looking at me… Aww.. Crap. My legs are weakening! SAY SOMETHING!'_

"Umm… I..don't.. know." '_Nice one. That sounded genius.'_

Sasuke rolled his pretty eyes and left too, probably going to find Naruto. Sakura sighed and follow him in the school. Good thing Naruto was in her next class.

While Kunerai was talking about calculus, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone. On it said 'New Txt Message From: Naruto Uzumaki.' She pressed open on her Blackberry and on it read:

'**YOU'RE PREGNANT! WITH SASUKE'S BABY!'**

...

"WHAT!"

Sakura yelled as she stood up, her hands slammed on the desk. Everyone in the room looked at her as if she was crazy. Which she was, at the moment.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Haruno?" Kunerai asked in a shocked voice. Sakura quickly composed herself and said, "Oh nothing! I just remembered I… err… forgot my medicine! Yeah! My medicine!" She shot back down on her seat and wrote, '**ARE YOU CRAZY! IM A VIRGIN!'** on her cell and sent it to Naruto.

After a 5 minutes of waiting, her cell phone vibrated again. This time it said, "**yesturday i went 2 granny tsunade for kakas prank n i herd her tlk about sex ed and parenting 101. So i stormed in n she told me not to tell any1. So i told her to cumpromiz and i said for u 2 b partnered wit basrd. Den she said fine but u b partnered wit hina since she switched me n u. so Ii told her k and i told u id keep my promise. :P"**

Sakura stood up again and screamed, "WHAAT!!" This time, everyone ignored her. She forgot her meds, so it was probably not her fault she was acting crazy. Sakura blushed and sat back down to sink in all the information that Naruto just told her. Naruto knew she like Sasuke when the school started. He promised her that he would get Sasuke to go out with her. At first, she was really excited. But, that excitement slowly went away. Sakura texted '**Thanks!! :) I love you! I owe you big time. And its spelled COMPROMISE'**

When Naruto received it, he just flashed Sakura with a big smile and started paying attention in class.

The bell rang for break and Sakura skipped to the tree. _'I can't wait for Health!!'_

Sakura's break and 6th period class went by really slowly. But finally, science came.

"Okay everyone, settle down." Kakashi's voice bellowed. When everyone was quiet, he sighed and said, "Today we will start with Sex Education."

"HELLS YES!" and "WOOT! WOOT!" could be heard. Kakashi ignored them and continued, "We will also be working with your health teacher. They will be teaching you Parenting 101. The school feels it necessary to teach that to warn teenagers about the dangers of being a parent at your age." Kakashi rolled his eyes and handed a little basket to a student in the front of the row. "In this basket, you will write down any questions that you have about sex." He handed out little pieces of paper to the students.

Some people blushed, some people cheered, and some just didn't care. Sakura was in the first category, Naruto in the second, and Sasuke in the third. When the basket went to her, she quickly wrote down a question and put it in.

After everyone was done, Kakashi wrote down 'Definition of Sex' on the white board. People shouted things like "A job!" or "Math! You add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply!" or "A pleasurable act between two people that love each other!" Some of the students (and Kakashi) looked at the person who shouted the last one like they were crazy. Sakura kind of admired that person, while Sasuke sighed.

By the end of class, the definition they got was very disturbing and wrong.

Health _FINALLY_ came after lunch. "Student, we will be learning about Parenting today!" Anko sang. She was very happy. This was going to be amusing. "You will be partnered up with someone of the opposite gender and PRETEND that you two will be having a baby. Get that? PRETEND!" Someone muttered "damnit" in the crowd and everyone laughed. "You and your partner will come up and get one of these belly straps. The girl, I reapeat, THE GIRL, will put this on. One week is equal to one month. Every Friday, you will change that belly strap for a new one. A bigger one. Inside these fake bellies are machines that fake kick act as if a real baby is inside of you." A girl in the crowd mutter, "DAMNIT." Everyone laughed, once again.

"So, the partners: Naruto and Hinata… Ino and Sai, Neji and TenTen… Shikamaru and Temari…"

"…Sasuke and Sakura…"

He looked at her. She stared at him. Even though she already knew this was going to happen, she was still shocked. Comprehension flickered on Sasuke's face and he turned to glare at Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly and waved at Sasuke. He turned back to Hinata,who fainted again, giving her mouth-to-mouth.

_'Pffft. Like that's going to work.'_

Ino glared at Sakura. Karin glared at Sakura. Most of the girls in the class glared at Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

_'Maybe this isn't so good after all.'_

Anko tried to hide her smile as she said that last two partners, "….And finally our last couple, Lee and Kiba."

There was a moment of dead silence, and then everyone either gasped or laughed their ass off. Some did both at the same time and they looked like they were suffocating.

"WHAAT?!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked/laughed. "Last time I checked, we're both guys! We can't have babies!" He looked at Lee and shuddered at a very, _very_ disturbing image that popped in his mind.

Lee, on the other hand, jumped up in joy. "YES! I WILL TREAT KIBA LIKE MY VERY OWN WIFE!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

After Anko had to stop laughing because she couldn't breathe anymore, she explained. "Since there are two more boys in this class then girls, I had to pair up two boys together. Im _sorry_. You two―" she pointed to Kiba and Lee "can decide who gets pregnant. I don't care."

Kiba pointed to Lee as fast as he could. "I am _so_ not getting pregnant. He's the girl in this not-real relationship."

"YOSH! I WILL BEAR THE CHILD OF KIBA!" He started to bounce up and down in excitement. The whole class sweat dropped again.

Kiba groaned. "I'd rather have a half-human, half-dog baby with Akamaru."

...

...

...

"Let's pretend I never said that..."

...

"Okay…" Anko said. "Well, now that you know your who will be your partner, you can spend the rest of the period to get to know each other."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl in front of him. What was her name? Oh yeah, Sakura. She was looking, no, studying the floor of the gym like there were diamonds on it when actually, it was covered with dirt and dried gum. Timidly, she looked up at him and grimaced when she saw his death-glare.

"Are you… mad?" She asked softly.

'_Is she stupid?'_ he thought. _'Does my face look happy? Hell no.'_

"Hn." He answered. He kind of was, but not really at her. He was just irritated at the whole damn project. And Naruto. But he was always irritated at the idiot.

Sakura started to observe the floor again, only this time she had a frown on her face. "I'm…sorry."

Why is she sorry? What did she do? He wanted to ask her, but then he would sound stupid. He was an Uchiha and an Uchiha NEVER sounded stupid.

"Aa."

There was an awkward silence between them. They just listened to their classmates:

"Hinata! Wake up! Please?"

"No! I don't want to get _really_ pregnant! You Pervert!"

"We should name our child after my idol, Gai!"

"Stupid! A baby girl is _so_ much better!"

Sakura couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, what gender do you want our, i mean, _your_ first child to be?

"Boy," Sasuke said without thinking. He wanted a son to carry out the Uchiha name, of course. In fact, he wanted more that one.

'_Damn it. _Sakura thought._ 'I wanted a baby girl.'_

"Oh, okay. A boy is nice, I guess."

There was that awkward silence again.

Sakura studied Sasuke's frowning face. He was looking at all the other partners scattered around the gym. Some were arguing, some were laughing. She observed her friends.

Ten Ten was attempting to braid Neji's hair. He kept on shrugging her off of him. No way in hell was he going to let this stupid little girl _touch_ is beautiful, long hair. Pfft. Over his dead body! Sasuke smirked and Sakura chuckled when they saw Ten Ten finally grab a handful of Neji's hair and yanking it. This caused Neji to howl in pain and send a glare to Ten Ten that almost matched Sasuke's. Ten Ten mouthed the words 'sorry' and started to try to part the chunk of hair into three different sections.

Naruto was still trying to wake Hinata up, and was failing miserably. He took her head and banged it against the floor. Ouch. God, was he trying to kill her? Then, he grabbed he and shook her so hard her neck looked like it was about to come off. Apparently, yes. Poor Hinata.

Ino was forcing Sai to draw her future child. He drew a 8 year old girl (of course) with long blonde hair and blue eyes laughing in a meadow full of flowers. It sure looked a lot like Ino when she was younger. She was smiling widely. Beside her was a little boy around the same age. He had dark, peircing eyes and balck, spikey hair in the back of his head. He was wearing black shorts and a big collared shirt. He looked a lot a younger version of Sasuke. Mini-Sasuke was blushing and giving Mini-Pig a handful of just-picked flowers.

_'Che,'_ Sakura thought. _'Figures.'_ Sakura turned to look at Regular-Sasuke, and he looked like he wanted to rip the picture into millions of pieces and flush it down a toilet or something.

Shikamaru dozed off while listening to Temari talk about how her two brothers are going to torture him when they find out that Temari was pregnant, fake or not. She said that they were coming to visit her this weekend so he better hide.

Kiba was currently banging his head on the back of his chair in frustration rather hard while listening to Lee talk. Since they were so far from where Sakura was, she couldn't really hear what Lee was saying. But she did hear something about youth, Gai, ten more children, Gai again, Kiba, deflowering, and Gai once more.

Sasuke was sitting there, bored. Sakura was trying to start a conversation which was much harder than she though. She wanted to ask him a question, but what if he got annoyed with her? She could crack a joke, but Sasuke wasn't the laughing type. She could state something, but what if she sounded stupid? GAH! This was so hard!

"Err…" Sakura started nervously. "I could tell you don't like this project."

No shit. So much for not sounding stupid.

"Well… I could just do it by myself," Sakura offered. "You can just go home and do whatever. I can take care of it."

Right after Sakura uttered that sentence, Anko said, "Oh. You'll have to spend time with your partner outside of school. If you don't, you'll fail. And don't even think of cheating. I'll find out."

Sasuke and Sakura sighed. That plan failed before it even started.

"SAKURA!" The pink haired girl looked at the blond boy running toward her, with Hinata in his arms bridal style. "How do you wake her up?! I tried!"

He gently set the fragile girl down in front of Sakura and Sasuke and started nudging her with the side of his foot. When that didn't work, he held both of Hinata's shoulders and he shook her violently. Then he gave her mouth-to-mouth. After that, he started yelling her name in her ear over and over and finally took out a water bottle and poured it all over her face. After all that, Hinata showed no signs of waking up.

"Did you kill her?" Sakura asked shocked, remembering what Naruto was doing to he before. Usually, Hinata woke up after a few minutes.

"Heh, she must've died from humiliation when she found out you were partnered with her," Sasuke snickered.

"Hey! Shut up!" Naruto sat down and starched his head.

Sakura looked closely at Hinata. Her face was a deep crimson. She thought back to the times this happened before. Naruto comes over. Hinata blushes. Naruto does something shocking. Hinata faints. Naruto panics and leaves. Hinata wakes up. Ah! That's it! Get Naruto away from her.

"Why don't you just go tell the teacher, Naruto?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto grinned. "Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

A deep, bored voice answered the rhetorical question. "Because you're a dumb-ass."

The so called dumb-ass huffed and stomped to Anko, who currently was eating her favorite candy and watched the amusing students. When he was ten feet away from Hinata, she groaned and opened her eyes. "Sakura? What happened?"

Sakura did her happy dance inside her mind. _'Yay! My plan worked!'_

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual. You know..." She nodded her head toward Narutos direction.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow._ 'The usual? Does this happen often? Holy shit, she likes Naruto.' _He turned his head to look at his best friend who was walking this direction with the stupid health teacher.

"Look! She fainted when you said we would be partners and ― Oh My God! She's awake now! " Naruto lunged himself at Hinata and gave her a big hug. "Oh! I missed you, my fake wife! I thought you died or something!"

Hinata cheeks, which just were cooling down to pink, shot right back up to dark red and she fainted again with a loud thud on the floor.

Anko laughed quietly to herself. "Sakura, please take Hinata to the nurses office."

"Okay." Sakura, with Sasuke's and Naruto's help, got one of Hinata's arms over her shoulder as she half-dragged, half-carried her to the office. But before she went out, she heared everyone gasp while Ten Ten yell in triumph, "YES! I DID IT!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll give you a cookie if you review. :D

And I'll give you two if you tell me what to do to make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You know where I ended last time? When Sasuke says "Sakura…" I thought this chapter was really short too so I added the next chapter to the end of this one. Next time I update, It'll be normal and the chapters will be longer and better. I hope.

Grrr! Hight School started and I had to run the stupid mile on my first day of PE! It was really suckky. /  
But no worries, I'll still update on time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this…

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Long Day**

* * *

Sakura gently set Hinata down on the bed in the office. Well, tried to at least. Who knew Hinata could be so heavy? Maybe Sakura was just _really_ weak.

"You really need to stop doing that, Hina," Sakura shook her pointer finger at Hinata for effect. "The fainting. What am I going to do with you?"

Hinata blushed. "I can't help it…He's just so… You know. It's like how you feel about Sasuke."

Sakura blushed, and tried to change the subject. "But you're going to be his 'wife'." She bent her pointer and middle fingers when she said wife, like a quote. Hinata fainting every time Naruto comes near her is going to be a big problem. Especially since they were partnered up.

The nurse came in sighed as she saw Sakura, not even knowing the red-faced girl was there. "What is it now, Sakura? Jabbed toe from kicking a wall? Scrap on the knee from tripping over air again?"

"Uhh…" Sakura started as she looked at Hinata's direction. She knew she came in here a lot, but DAMN WOMEN! SHE WASN'T _THAT_ CLUMSY!

Just then did the nurse see the black haired girl sitting on the bed. "Oh! Oops." She looked at Sakura, then Hinata, and back to Sakura. "What happened? Did Sakura fall on you and hurt you!?"

"Hey!"

"No…" Hinata said. "I fainted. Twice."

The nurse's face fell. "Oh, you poor thing. Did Sakura pull a prank and scare you?"

Sakura frowned and whispered quietly, "No, she fainted from seeing _Naruto_." That caused the oh-so-nice Hinata to glare at Sakura.

"Really now?" wondered the nurse. "Hmm...Sakura, you may go back to class now. If you can make it back alive, that is."

Sakura huffed and left the room. How _dare_ that nurse assume she hurt Hinata and is not capable of walking without injuries! HUMPH!

While she was walking back to Health, she looked up at the sky which was a pretty blue color and then...

She tripped and fell on her face.

--

Sasuke looked at the round clock on the wall. Ten more minutes till this stupid period ended. He just made Health his least-favorite subject, but that might change once he goes back to Science with Kakashi. Perverted teacher and Sex Ed just don't go well together.

There was a creak and the gym doors opened. There was Sakura with a red forehead (agian) and her pants were torn. She looked straight at Sasuke and then to the floor again, just like before. Sakura quietly went back to her seat while Sasuke noticed that Sakura's hands were scraped.

"Horny Basta―no, Students!" Everyone turned to look at her once again. "For your first assignment, I want you to meet each other's parents like a real couple would! After, write a paragraph about your experiences! And after that…"

Sasuke groaned. Can this get any worse?

"…You have to spend the night at each other's place! Just one night."

Yes, apparently it can.

Everyone in the room got silent. Neji turned bone white while the girl next to him was laughing so hard she cried. Naruto started hyperventilating. Shikamaru didn't care and Temari laughed wickedly. Ino slapped her forehead when Sai asked, "Why is it all silent all of a sudden?"

Well, this is awkward. Really awkward.

"…Sakura?"

She ignored him.

"Sakura."

She fidgeted.

"Sakura!"

She looked at him. "What?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then the bell rang. Sakura quickly grabbed her stuff to leave before Sasuke could say anything and almost succeeded, until Sasuke grabbed her arm with a firm grip and turned her towards him.

"My house at six." And then he left without another word.

--

The rest of school went by with a blur. All Sakura could do was smile and think: _'I'm going to Sasuke's house to meet his family! I'm going to sleep in Sasuke's house later! WOO HOO! In. Your. Face. INO!'_

When the bell finally rang, (Sakura could swear that was the _loonnnggggeessttt_ day ever) she rushed to her house. But, because of her luck, she hit most of the red lights and it took her an extra ten minutes to get home_._

She quickly took a shower and blow dried her hair. Then, Sakura tried on almost all her clothe combinations and finally decided to look casual. I mean, it wasn't a date or anything. So she settled on Capri's and a T-shirt. When she was ready, she went to the kitchen and dug out some instant noodles. While she was eating, she turned on the TV.

_'Boring. Boring. WHOA-- oh wait, boring.'_ She flipped through the channels for fifteen minutes. There was nothing good on, so she flipped through the channels for fifteen minutes again.

That soon got boring, so having nothing better to do, she looked out the window. She saw two little birds, one chasing the other like they were playing catch. They circled each other a few times and sat on a roof. It was kind of funny, it looked like they were looking at the sunset. How romantic.

Watching those birds made Sakura sort of jealous. She wanted to watch the sunset on a roof.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She felt so stupid. She was jealous of freaking _birds_.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It said: 5:01.

_'YES! Only forty-nine more minutes till I leave!_'

She sat there again, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt. After the wrinkles were all gone, she looked out the window and saw two birds flying together like they were playing 'catch'. She soon got bored and started checking her nails. When she was done with that, she started tapping her feet on her carpet.

'_It's_ _5:01 still! Screw this! I'm leaving right now!'_

_--_

Sasuke walked aimlessly around his large room. He was so bored. Usually, he would be out with Naruto or helping someone with the Police Force. But since that annoying girl was coming over, he had to stay home and wait for her.

He lied on his black and blue bed to take a short nap before Sakura came over. Within five minutes of closing his eyes, he heard the front door slam, which usually meat his guardian came home and was in a very, _very_ bad mood.

'_Here it comes…_

_3,_

_2,_

_1.'_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

--

Sakura drove to Sasuke's house, excuse me, _mansion_. She parked her car in the driveway and looked at the garage, which by the way was bigger than her house. The lights were one in the living room and she could faintly see two shadows, one was large and pacing back and forth, the other was looking down, spikes standing up from the back of his head. On top of the stairs were a few other 

shadows, probably maids. One was vacuuming, one was cleaning, and one seemed to be covering her ears for some reason.

She walked to the front door and stopped on her tracks when she heard a loud voice yell, "YOU DAMN FOOL! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH WORK TONIGHT! DO YOU WANT US LIVING ON THE SHITTY STREET!?"

Like the Uchihas' could ever.

There was a quiet, softer voice that replied, "It was for a school assignment."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS TO SAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND'S LIFE! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN WHAT YOURE RESPOSIBILITES ARE!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you needed me to work today."

Sakura's mouth fell to the floor. It's not every day that you hear Uchiha Sasuke apologizing _and_ admitting he's wrong.

There was a loud crash, probably glass, and footsteps coming Sakura' way. She quick hid in the shadows, behind a bush.

"You fuckin' disgust me, Uchiha." He spat. The door swung open and out stomped a big, muscular man around the age of forty. He was tall, probably taller than Sasuke and Naruto, and had eyes that would make you run in terror. His hair was chopped short and was brown, not black like Sasuke's.

'_Who is he?'_

Before he left the house, he said mockingly with a wicked smile, "I hope you have fun with your little girlfriend. HAHA."

Sakura stood there behind the tree motionless as she watched the mysterious man drive off to who knows where with a loud screech from the car. She slid down to the cold grass and hugged her knees to her while she heard shuffling inside.

After about ten minutes, she turned her head to look through the door, which was wide open. Inside was Sasuke, picking up the broken glass that got smashed carefully and throwing them into a trashcan. A small maid, probably younger than her, offered Sasuke some help. He just waved her away.

She sat there paralyzed, tears starting to form at her eyes. Telling herself that she had an assignment to do, she forced herself off the ground and to the front door. Maybe she could just pretend that she never saw this in the first place.

So Sakura skipped to the front door with a fake smile, keeping her distance even though she wanted to hug him and comfort him. His eyes were so sad and lonely... the way he looked at her made her heart shatter.

They just looked at each other for a moment, Sakura smiling and Sasuke just looking at her strangely. Then Sasuke's voice broke the uncomfortable silence,

"Sakura…"

--

"Whatcha doing, Sasuke? Why are you picking up broken glass?" There wasn't much left, but she walked over to help him anyway.

"I knocked it over on accident."

"Really? I thought Uchihas' _never_ do anything on accident. And they never make mistakes. And they're prefect. And they _NEVER_ let people walk all over them." Sakura was pretending to not know what happened, but she still wanted him to tell her the truth.

He sighed, was he that cocky?

"I guess there are the not-so-perfect ones too…"

Sakura's eyes went wide. _'Wait. What?'_ she thought. _'Did that guy hit him in the head and mess with his brain or something?'_

She gulped. "Oh. Well, where are you parents? Aren't we supposed to meet them?"

"Gone," he replied. He picked up the last of the glass and got up to go outside. "I'll be right back."

"Okay! I'll just be right here waiting for you." Sakura sat down on the wooden floor (which just happened to be polished and all shiny) and waited. She turned around and saw the tiny girl that she saw moments before, hiding behind a wall.

"Hi." She said to her. The girl looked scared to death and Sakura didn't blame her. "Are you okay?"

The girl hesitated, and then walked around from behind the wall. The way she walked reminded Sakura of Hinata when she was younger. Heck, even now when she is 18 years old.

"…Hi. Are you Sasuke's new girlfriend?"

Sakura giggled. "I wish… I'm just here for a project in health. My name's Sakura, by the way."

"…My name is Keiko."

"Why so scared?" Sakura asked with fake wonder in her eyes. The girl from up-close looked really young, around 14 or 15.

Keiko sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I'm curious, but Sasuke may come back soon. Just give me the shortened version for now."

"Well…"

--

Sasuke dumped the trash in the big dumpster at the back of the house. How were they supposed to do the assignment now? She can't meet _him_. That would be so annoying and troublesome!

He groaned in frustration. What was he going to do? He needed to get Sakura out of here before _he_ came back home. But, how? He couldn't just kick her out. He started to walk back toward Sakura, which took a while because his house was so freakin' big.

Eventually, he got to the front door and saw Sakura on the floor with his youngest maid, Keiko. They looked like they were in a serious talk. Keiko mostly was talking, and Sakura just shook her head and made comments like, "How stupid" or "What an ass." Sasuke turned around to leave them for a while, he didn't want to disrupt their conversati―

Wait, wasn't Keiko there when ten minutes ago when he was getting shouted at? That must be why Sakura was making those remarks…

'_Shit!'_

Sasuke swung the door open and glanced at the young girl. "Keiko, don't you have a job to do?"

"Yes, Master Sasuke. I'm sorry." She scurried into another room and out of sight.

He turned to the scrawny girl sitting on the floor looking at where Keiko just left. "What was she telling you?" He inquired.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, Sakura."

"It's none of your business."

Sasuke frowned at her. If she was going to be like that, then fine. He would win anyway. Sasuke sat down next to her. He leaned toward her face until their noses a couple inches apart. "Please?"

"Okay fine, you cheater. She just told me about how mean of a Master you were."

"…………" Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, she said you are really bossy and stuck-up."

"…………" Sasuke blinked in confusion again.

"Hn, whatever. I'm going to my room." He got up and walked up the starirs, which were right behind him. Sakura, of course, followed him.

--

'_I officially hate staircases.' _thought Sakura. She had to walk up a flight of stairs, and then through many rooms. When Sasuke opened the door to what she thought was his bedroom, it turned out to be a damn library. There, Sasuke got a weird book and walked all the way back to the front door. Sasuke passed the front door and through 2 more rooms she had to walk up a even bigger staircase. Sakura guessed that it was probably the main one. Then, they passed through a room. And another room. Another one. 2 more rooms. Finally, they got to his bedroom.

Sasuke's bedroom, Sakura noticed, was at least 4 times the size of hers. And her bedroom was fairly large. The walls were white and all his things were either black, blue, white, and a little red. She also noticed that above his bed was a picture of a the red and white fan that Sasuke wore on his clothes.

Immediately, Sakura started walking around with oohs and ahhs. She couldn't help it, the room was just so, BIG. Behind her, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was used to it, but _still_. He had a little hope that she wouldn't be so _annoying_.

When Sakura was done, she just flopped on his neat bed and crossed her legs, looking at him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Let's just pretend that you met my parents."

"Okay." She said. "I guess that'll work."

"I usually live with two people, not counting the maids. One is a guy and the other is his wife. The man is very strict and hardworking. The women is kind and generous… She is usually on business trips like right now."

Sakura nodded, absorbing all this information because she knew Sasuke will never repeat it. "Okay… what are the women and man's nam―"

She looked at the direction of the closed door. _Thump. Thump. Thump_. It sounded like… footsteps. Sakura would have shrugged it off as a maid until she heard Sasuke mutter a "Shit!"

_Thump_. The sound was getting louder by the second.

_Thump._

_Thump._

The door swung open with a slam and in the doorway was the man she saw drive off earlier. The man that was swearing at Sasuke. For a split second, his face showed fury. That was quickly covered up with a big, phony smile. The man looked at Sakura and started to walk toward her. She gulped. Sasuke tensed beside her.

"Hello," He started as he held out a hand to shake. "You must be Sakura. I'm Masato."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe…. CLIFFY! ;p

Thank you for all the reviews! Now you know the drill!


	4. MUST READ!

**I AM STOPPING THIS FIC!**

I don't like it so I'm stopping :(

Sorry to all those who read it. Thank you so much!

I am currently helping my bffl Kimmi on her story. So check it out! It's called 'With You' by Kimmi-boo.

:)

Once again, I am so sorry.


End file.
